I Got You Babe
by Kourtney94
Summary: Continuation of Fifty Shades Freed. Some twists, turns, and a lot of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I haven't written any type of fanfic in 4 years! So if things aren't flowing, my grammar off, etc. please let me know! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

"Ana?" I hear Christian yell from the bedroom.

"Just about finished!" I yell back, ugh, here we go. Christian is so excited to tell his parents about the baby. He woke me up this morning with his mouth, and made me come till I fell back asleep for an hour. For the first few weeks of my pregnancy he was so worried about hurting me that he would only go slow when we had sex. I finally had to hold off on him long enough, that he had so much pent up frustration, he had to fuck me hard.

I finish putting on my makeup and spritz some perfume on. I look down at my belly in my red plaid shirt.

"Here we go little blip, you are about to bring daddy's family a lot of happiness," I say down to my belly. At 13 weeks I have a little bump, but you can't tell unless you really look. To anyone else it just looks like I had a big lunch. Although I find myself subconsciously touching my bump and caressing it. I feel a connection to blip that I have never felt before.

I walk out through the bathroom and almost trip on a pair of dress pants that are strewn on the floor. Seriously Christian? I swear if he never had Gail he would have lived in utter filth. Note to self: teach Christian how to clean. As I walk through the great room to the elevator I see Christian leaning against the wall wearing a pair of dark jeans, grey button down, and loafers. Damn, he looks sexy.

"Ready to go baby?" He asks.

"You better believe it!" I grin back at him. He wraps his arm around my waist as we step into the florescent lit elevator. On the drive to his parents he keeps his hand on my thigh and one hand on the steering wheel, always reminding me that he is there.

"You look so cute in that plaid shirt Mrs. Grey," He says as he glides his hands towards the apex of my thighs.

"Ah ah Mr. Grey," I giggle as I wag my finger at him. "Don't start something you can't finish, we can't exactly pull over to fuck. And we sure as hell can't at your parent's house."

"Oh baby, I always finish, maybe I should teach you a lesson in finishing?" He grins as he presses the gas when the light turns green.

"We will do plenty of finishing when we get back," I say as I push his hand towards my knee. I am so excited to see everyone. This will be the first time my dad and Christian's family will be all together since the wedding! I just hope no one suspects anything, especially daddy. I can't wait to see the look of shock on his face. Although it will be embarrassing. My dad obviously know I have sex since I'm married. But this will be a confirmation of that like no other.

We pull down the long driveway and park next to Kate's Mercedes. As we walk up to the door I am absolutely flooded with nerves. God I hope Elliot doesn't make any crude remarks. I will die of embarrassment if he mentions anything about Christian's baby batter' in front of my dad. Christian opens the door and guides me through the large foyer, decked out in pumpkins and falls décor. I immediately smell chai and pumpkin spice, I hope Christian and I's forever home is as welcoming as this.

"Anyone home?" He yells as we walk down the hall. I hear laughing and clanking dishware from the kitchen. We walk through the doorway, Kate and Mia are at the island chopping and mixing, while Grace seems to be scolding Elliot about something.

"Hello my loves!" Grace says as she rushes to pull me in for a hug. "You look absolutely beautiful Ana, you have got to tell me what skincare you use! Your face is glowing!"

"Oh thanks," I smile shyly as I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Or maybe it has something to do with Christian?" Kate interrupts, she has no idea just how much is does have to do with Christian. She walks around the island and pulls me in for a hug. "Jesus Steele! I haven't seen you in so long. What with Christian keeping you locked up in that tower and all."

"Watch it Kavanagh," Christian growls as he wraps is hand around my shoulder.

"So what are you guys making for dinner?" I ask to change the subject.

"We are making chicken pot pie, mashed potatoes, and a few pies," Grace says as she walks back to her pot stirring. "Nothing extravagant. Christian told me chicken pot pie is your favorite so I thought we would treat our favorite girl."

"Hey I didn't know you guys were here already!" Carrick interrupts from the doorway. He pulls me in for a hug and gives Christian a manly pat on the back. "Let's get some drinks and have a little sit."

We all walk into the sitting room and Elliot goes for the bar, shocking. Everyone tells him what he wants, with some input from the bar master himself, Elliot Grey. According to Elliot he could bar tend for a living.

"Yeah just so you could bang chicks," Christian mumbles into his glass. I smack his thigh in a joking manner. I love to see Christian banter with his family. He is finally happy.

"What do you want Ana?" Elliot asks as he searches through the liquor. "I could make you a cork screw, sex on the beach, or straight vodka?" Everyone laughs at the end of his menu. Christian looks at me in the corner of his eye. I pat his thigh in reassurance.

"I'm actually only having water tonight," I smile, everyone turns their heads towards me. Jeez, I never thought of myself as a drinker, but apparently everyone else does. "I'm on antibiotics and I can't drink with it." Situation diffused, and everyone seems to buy it, going back to their previous conversations.

"Nice save Mrs. Grey," Christian whispers to me. "I could use those skills sin the boardroom."

"You'd have to pay me first Grey," I whisper back as Christian pulls me in closer.

"I think we can arrange somethings Mrs-" Christian is cut of by the chime of the doorbell. Daddy!

I jump up and sprint towards the door. I might look dumb but I don't care, I've missed my dad. I swing the door open and there he is. Ray Steele in all his flannel and jeans glory.

"Dad!" I yell as I pull him roughly into a hug. He chuckles and squeezes back. Ray has never been big on physical affection but he knows how I love his hugs.

"I've missed you baby girl! You look beautiful," He puts his hands on my shoulders and takes a good look at me. I smile nervously, I hope he doesn't think of me differently after we tell him our news.

"I missed you too! Come in and see everyone!" I smile as I pull him into the foyer and to the living room by his hand. "Dad's here!"

"Ray, good to see you again," Christian smile as he stands up and shakes Rays hand. It's at that moment Grace walks in letting us know dinner is ready. Here it goes. We all walk into the dining room and take our seats. Ray looks a little out of sorts so I invite him to sit next to me, with Christian on the other side of me. Grace and Carrick sit at the heads of the table, Mia across from Christian, Elliot across from me, and Kate across from Ray. My family.

"I just wanted to thank you Ray for driving all the way here to have dinner with us." Grace says as she serves the pot pie. "We so enjoy your company and of course our little honey bee Ana." Grace started calling me honey bee a few weeks after the wedding. Mia said she has called her honey bun since she can remember, so it was a rite of passage. At first I thought it was weird and then grew to like it. I've never had a pet name, or a mother figure to speak to me that affectionately. I've grown to think of her as a mother.

"I'm happy to be here Grace! I'm never one to pass up an opportunity to see Annie." Ray says as he smiles at me. I smile back and touch his arm. "Plus, I think they might have a little announcement."

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell everyone! So I saw some confusion in the reviews. First things first, this is absolutely not a cheating story and never will be. I myself strongly dislike cheating stories. Second, there was some confusion on why Grace doesn't know about the baby in my story. In my story the Jack Hyde incident hasn't occurred, so there was never a time for her to of found out. Third, Ray did get in the car accident but since this fanfic starts in early November, it's been about two months since his accident. Any other questions or confusion just shoot me a message or review.**

 **All character belongs to E.L James**

 _PREVIOUSLY_

" _I just wanted to thank you Ray for driving all the way here to have dinner with us." Grace says as she serves the pot pie. "We so enjoy your company and of course our little honey bee Ana." Grace started calling me honey bee a few weeks after the wedding. Mia said she has called her honey bun since she can remember, so it was a rite of passage. At first I thought it was weird and then grew to like it. I've never had a pet name, or a mother figure to speak to me that affectionately. I've grown to think of her as a mother._

 _"I'm happy to be here Grace! I'm never one to pass up an opportunity to see Annie." Ray says as he smiles at me. I smile back and touch his arm. "Plus, I think they might have a little announcement."_

 _Fuck._

Chapter 2

I must look so stupid right now; my eyes are bugging out in shock. How could he know? I have only spoken to him on the phone, so it's not like he has noticed my belly. I turn my head towards Christian in question. He looks calm and collected, as always.

"And what would that be Ray?" he asks as he sips his wine. Everyone is looking at us waiting, for the announcement Ray is speaking of.

"Did you really think no one would find out? It's all over the papers," He chuckles. It's in the fucking papers?! How did this happen? It must have been someone at Dr. Green's office. How could they? A doctor's office is the one place you should feel safe.

"It was in the paper?" I practically scream. "How would the media find out about it!"

"Well it is public record when someone buys a house Annie," Ray says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Oh thankyou God! I thought he was talking about the baby.

"You guys bought a house?" Mia squeals. "Where is it, how many bedrooms does it have?"

"It's in Kent, with 8 bedrooms if you must know Mia," Christian growls. "And it won't be done being renovated for quite some time."

Everyone continues to jabber on about the house. Talk about a close one. I thought for sure Ray was talking about the pregnancy, I just really want this to be a surprise.

"We do have another announcement though," Christian stands up. Here we go, all in. "About 6 or 7 weeks ago Anastasia and I found I that we will be having a baby."

There are a few seconds of silence and then utter madness. Mia is literally screeching and attacks Christian in hugs. I turn towards Ray and he is all out crying. I've only seen him cry once. Oh no, I've disappointed him.

"I'm sorry dad," I start to cry.

"Sorry for what Annie? Making me the happiest man on the planet?" He cries as he pulls me in for a tight hug. "I am so happy and immensely proud of you Ana. You are going to be the best mom in the world!"

"Do you really think so?" I ask, totally unaware of the madness around us.

"I don't think, I know," he says with such certainty. Ray pulls me in for another hug and kisses me on the cheek. "A grandbaby!"

"Oh Ana, I've never been so happy in my entire life!" Grace sobs as she pulls me out of my chair and in her arms. "You sweet, sweet girl, you have brought us more love and happiness than you will ever know."

"I think it was more Christian's love and happiness that brought this to you mom," Elliot practically yells across the table. Oh my Lord, just let the ground swallow me up now. Christian glares at him and my dad shifts in his seat. At least he didn't mention Christian's 'baby batter'.

"Oh Steele I cannot wait to give this baby kisses!" Kate interrupts, pulling me in for yet another hug this evening. "I am so happy for you! Even if I was skeptical of the mogul!"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Kate! I have been so worried about how you guys would react," I sniff, I didn't even realize I was crying till just now. Happy tears of course.

"Let's all go in the living room so you can tell us all about your pregnancy," Carrick says. We all walk towards the formal living room, Christian holding his arm around my waist the entire time.

"I love you Mrs. Grey," Christian whispers to me as everyone walks ahead of us. "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you have made me the happiest woman in the world," I smile up at him, my hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I bring my lips towards his and give him a passionate kiss.

"YOU ALREADY GOT HER PREGNANT CHRISTIAN," Elliot yells from the entrance to the living room.

"Fuck off Elliot," Christian jokingly yells back. "Shall we join our family Mrs. Grey?"

"We shall," I say. We walk into the living room and sit together on the love seat. The questions about the pregnancy start flowing at a rapid pace. How many weeks are you? Do you have any craving? Did you have morning sickness? How did you find out?

"Let us see the belly!" Mia squeals.

"If you insist," I chuckle as I stand up.

"We do," Kate laughs.

I life my shirt and turn to the side a little, showcasing blip. I look around the room and everyone is in aw. I guess this is their first grandchild/niece or nephew. Ray has tears glistening in his eyes.

"Can I feel?" Mia asks?

"Really Mia? You need to feel too?" Christian asks from his seat. Dear lord, it's his sister for crying out loud.

"Of course you can Mia, not much to feel yet but sure," I laugh. Mia stand up and puts her hand on my bump. "Crazy huh?"

"I can't believe there is a baby in there," She says in aw. "My little niece."

"Or nephew," Christian and Elliot say in unison.

 **Would you guys prefer shorter chapters more frequently, or longer chapters like once a week?**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! So the majority of you wanted shorter chapters, more frequently. So here is another chapter coming at ya! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! If you want something specific from this story, maybe something you wish you saw in more stories. I might not take your suggestion but I seriously really want to hear everyone's suggestions!**

 _Previously_

" _Can I feel?" Mia asks?_

 _"Really Mia? You need to feel too?" Christian asks from his seat. Dear lord, it's his sister for crying out loud._

 _"Of course you can Mia, not much to feel yet but sure," I laugh. Mia stand up and puts her hand on my bump. "Crazy huh?"_

 _"I can't believe there is a baby in there," She says in aw. "My little niece."_

 _"Or nephew," Christian and Elliot say in unison._

 **Chapter 3**

I fall asleep on the car ride home. Today was exhausting but so good. I cannot wait to get home and in bed with my love. Daddy decided to drive home tonight even when we insisted he stay at Escala tonight. God love him, but he is a home body.

I wake with a large hand rubbing my belly. "Hmm," I groan.

"We're home baby," Christian says quietly. I hear his door open and then mine. "Come on I'll carry you."

"No! No, I can walk myself," I say urgently. I stand up and stretch, holding Christian's hand as we make our way up to the pent house. The doors open to the foyer, the small is table knocked over, and the porcelain vase shattered on the floor. What the fuck.

"Stay here Ana," Christian says sternly as he walks into the foyer. Oh god, this is my worst nightmare come true. Christian disappears from my line of sight through the opposite foyer archway. The entire apartment is completely dark, only the light from the elevator illuminating the foyer. It's silent, you could hear a pin drop. BANG

What the fuck was that? Oh please God, don't be Christian. _Please God_ , I repeat to myself. A few minutes later that felt like hours, Christian runs through the foyer and towards me. Without a word he grabs my hand and drags me through the apartment.

"Christian what the fuck is going on?" I frantically sob. He turns towards me and puts his hand over my mouth as we make our way towards Christian's office.

"Don't make a sound baby," he whispers to me. He walks to the far corner of the office and pulls on what would be a sconce, opening to a large steel door. It's just now that I remember the safe room that he had installed. He showed me how to use it but I don't remember a thing.

"What on God's green earth his happening Christian?" I whisper to him. He puts his finger towards his lips signaling me to be quiet. Christina turns back towards the door and types in a code in the number board. The door opens with a loud bang. The same bang I heard earlier when Christian was gone. It opens to a small room with cinderblock walls.

"Gail!" I yell and run towards her. She is sitting on the small full size bed in the corner. "What the hell is happening."

"Ana I need you and Gail to stay right where you are," I turn my head towards Christian. "Do not leave this room under any circumstances," Christian growls, CEO Christian in full effect.

"Christian if you do not tell me what is happening right now I swear to God, you will not fuck me ever again," I yell out my spiel, hot tears running down my face in frustration. I've never been so scared in my entire life, well maybe once.

Christian shuts the huge metal door behind him and it locks back into place. We are safe, for the time being.

"There has been a breach in security Ana, there is someone loose in the apartment," Christian says as he puts both his hands on my shoulders. "That's all I know." He looks towards Gail for an explanation.

"I was finishing up in the kitchen when I heard the service elevator open and close," Gail practically whispers, her face struck with fear. "I tried to run towards the elevator but he was chasing after me. I didn't have time to wait for it to open."

"We were practically in a standoff on either side of the foyer table," She wrings her hands and looks down. "That was until I pushed it over and he tripped. So I ran into the office and locked the door. That's when I came in here. The door shut just as he broke down the office door. Taylor was upstairs checking the breaker box because the power went out when it happened."

I hadn't even noticed that Christian's office door was in pieces. I was just too frantic to know what was happening.

"Who is he Gail? And where is Taylor?" Christian asks.

"I assume in the apartment somewhere, looking for this guy," She says, looking guilty. "I'm sorry about the vase Mr. Grey, I know how expensive it must have been."

"I don't give a fuck about the vase Gail, I'm just relieved you got away," He half laughs. "What did the guy look like?"

"He had dark brown hair, definitely tall," Gail looks around almost like she's looking for answers. "He, um, he kept saying things like 'where is she?' 'why isn't she here?'. I think he was talking about Mrs. Grey sir."

I stand stock still in shock. Looking for me? For what? No, no, it can't be. I've been waiting for this moment since I was 14. Always looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to finish the job. I had just started to let my guard down. I immediately break down in sobs.

"Oh god its him Christian! It's Morton," I sob as he puts his hands on my shoulders. "I knew this would happen. He came back for me!"

"Ana, baby calm down. This isn't good for the baby," He says gently, putting both his hands on either side of my face. "We don't know who it is, but I need to call more of my security."

"No Christian!" I stomp my foot. "I will not leave this up to your security! Call the fucking police!"

"Ok, ok," He says putting his hand up. "I will baby, sit down next to Gail."

Christian steps to the side and takes his phone out, putting it up to his ear.

"Are you ok Ana?" Gail asks as I sit down next to her, on a surprisingly fancy bed for a panic room. She smooths her hand down my hair in a very motherly way. "Mr. Grey will never let anything happen to you."

"Am I ok? Are you ok?" I ask turning towards her, suddenly remembering that she has just been chased by a mad man! "You must have been so scared!"

"It was pretty scary, but I knew that if something happened that Mr. Grey would find the person," She says and pulls me into a hug. In times like this I don't care if Christian doesn't like me being personal with the staff. I need Gail right now and she needs me.

"They're on their way, we just need to wai- "Christians phone rings interrupting him. "Hello? FUCK! The service one? hm, yeah Gail is fine, ok see you in a few minutes."

"Who was that?" I ask urgently, jumping up from the bed.

"That was Taylor, the perp ran and escaped through the service elevator. Taylor thinks we'll have his face on cctv." Christian runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. The door to the panic room opens and Gail runs into Taylor's arms, kissing him. I turn my head away to give them their privacy.

"The police should be here soon baby and then we can go to bed," Christian says, pulling me into an all-encompassing hug. I breath in his scent to calm me, he always calms me even when I am as scared as I am now.

An hour later the police have all the information they need and bid us goodnight. Christian called in five extra security personnel to stand guard around the apartment. This was actually my request. Christian insisted we were safe but the thought that Morton was in my home and is still on the loose scares me more than anything in the world.

I wake up the next morning, and Christian isn't in bed, but it's dark in the room. Usually he opens the curtains when he gets up. I stand up, put my robe on, and walk out into the great room. I'm surprised by the scene in front of me. The whole great room now looks like a CIA surveillance room. There are computers everywhere and about 8 security guards, Barney from GEH, Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer. Barney glances up at me and stares for a second, clears his throat, taps Christian on the arm, pointing to me.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey," Christian strides towards me as everyone suddenly pretends to look busy. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I say as I drag my finger up and down his chest absentmindedly. "I woke up and you weren't there. And the curtains were close."

"I left them shut so you could sleep in, you need rest Anastasia," he says smiling at me.

"Mr. Grey! We were able to bring his face up, you might be able to see who it is now," Barney says from his chair across the great room.

I walk to the computer Barney is sitting in front of as he searches through files until he comes across the one he wants. I wonder if Christian just pays him to stalk people all day, like me. Is Barney the one who found my phone number and bank account numbers?

"I must warn you Mrs. Grey, it's a little shocking," He says over his shoulder and presses play. You can see the kitchen when he runs in, Gail running away, and then the standoff in the foyer that Gail told us about. Thank goodness she came out of this ok. "Let me zoom in on his face so you can tell us if you recognize him."

Barney hits some keys and brings up his face. It's a little grainy but I would recognize that face anywhere.

"Oh my god," I gasp, my hand over my mouth. "It's not Morton."

"It's Jack Hyde," Christian announces. "Mrs. Grey's old boss."

"Oh my god Christian! How did this happen?" I look towards Christian for answers, any kind of answers.

"Taylor call the detective and let him know we have found some crucial evidence. He needs to be arrested as soon as possible," Christian sternly announces. "Ana I do not want you stepping foot out of this apartment till he is apprehended." I nod.

"I need some water," I state, walking towards the kitchen in a trance. I cannot believe my old boss broke into my home to kill me, or rape me, or whatever he was going to do. I haven't seen Gail so she must be taking the day off, which she deserves more than any of us. On the island is a carafe of coffee, hmmm I could use some caffeine, and coffee sounds really good. My doctor _did_ say I could have a cup of coffee a day. I pour myself a cup and add some milk and sugar.

"Drinking coffee baby?" Christian asks as he pours himself a cup. "You never drink coffee."

"I know, it just really sounded good for some reason," I smile as I take a sip. Oh Shit. I set the cup on the counter and run towards the nearest bathroom. I make it to the toilet just in time to throw up everything. _Breath Ana, Breath._

"Are you ok baby?" Christian frantically asks as he feels my forehead. "Blip didn't like the coffee huh?"

"Blip most certainly didn't like the coffee," I groan from my spot on the floor. "Christian can they move their little investigation to another place? I just really want my privacy right now."

"How about you invite Kate and Mia over and you have a movie day in the theater room?" He says as he plays with my hair. "I don't want to move them to GEH, it's safer to have them here. It keeps the security near you and keeps me from running back and forth from here to GEH."

"I understand," I smile as I stand up. "I'll call them right after I brush my teeth."

-I GOT YOU BABE-

"Oh my Gosh Steel how are you not crying right now," Kate sniffs from her seat. "I can't believe he dies, how in the hell is that ok?"

"It's just a movie Kate," I chuckle as I rub her back. The theater door opens and the room floods with light.

"Ana, Jack Hyde has been arrested," He breaths out. I jump up from my seat and pull him in for a hug. "You are safe baby."

I kiss him like my life depends on it. He is my rock, my world, my everything. He keeps me safe. Before I even know what's happening I realize I'm crying out of relief.

"It's ok, I got you babe," He whispers in my ear. "I love you."

I am so thankful this whole nightmare is over and we can move on with life, especially the pregnancy.

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
